Various types of commercial on-line directory services are available for access by the general public. These services are generally structured to include both "yellow pages" information as well as "white pages" information. By accessing the directory service through the Internet via particular web pages, a user can typically enter information about a third party, including such items as first name, last name, address, etc. The user then selects a search, or go, type button to initiate the search. Once initiated, the on-line directory service provider performs a computer search of various databases to determine whether a match is available. If so, the information is then displayed to the user.
It often occurs that a person listed in the directory service becomes aware that information displayed in his or her listing is in error. To correct the error, the user needs some type of editing capability, or way to inform the directory service that the listing is wrong and the details of the correct information.
One on-line directory system, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,769, provides a method in which a person can register with the directory service provider as an authorized user. Once the user has been registered, he or she may access a log-in option which allows the user to be authenticated as a registered user. Once logged in to the database system as a registered user, the user may update his or her informational record in the database via an update screen In this manner, registered users can change their own listing without intervention or action by the database system.
The '769 registration system for altering the information in a person's listing has a number of disadvantages. A first disadvantage is that it is cumbersome. The person must first register with the directory service, and then once registered the user must take additional time to be authenticated by the system. Once that is complete, the user is finally allowed the opportunity to describe the changes required to their listing. Most users would like more immediate action, or at least the ability to immediately send the directory service the desired changes before they are forgotten.
Thus, a need exists for an on-line directory service that has an improved system for allowing a person to update their listing information. The present invention is directed to fulfilling this need and others.